Safe
by Csejthe
Summary: Silus returns after five years of hiding and watching over Lilly and the baby.


**Hello, hello, hello! Thank you to all who have reviewed! I am going to be rewriting this story, and hopefully making it better, so things might be a bit different. Please tell me what you think of the new version. And as always, I do not own Perfect Creature or any of the characters except for the owns I have made up myself.**

It had been five years since Lilly had last seen Silus, the vampire who had saved her life and had given her a baby, a child that was the first female of her kind. Today Lilly was once again a mother. Sabine was growing fast, and she had noticed how different she was from Lilly. Lilly had told Sabine nothing, and wouldn't, at least, not for another few years. She wanted her to be happy, and to not have to worry about whatever duties she may have in the future. She would never have the normal life that Lilly wished so badly for her to have.

"Mummy?" Sabine startled Lilly from her thoughts, causing her to jump. Lilly was getting ready to go to work and had stopped gaze at the photograph of her dead husband and daughter. Guilt had racked Lilly for the first year of taking care of Sabine. She felt like she was somehow tarnishing the memory of her little family by accepting her as her child. But as her love for Sabine grew, she knew that they would have loved her, and would have wanted her to be happy.

"Yes, darling?" Lilly gazed down into Sabine's blue eyes and smiled.

"Do you have to go to work today?"

"Why?" Lilly asked, crouching down in front of Sabine.

"I feel bad." Sabine said, looking down at her bare feet.

"What? Are you sick?" Lilly pressed her hand to Sabine's forehead, wondering if vampires could get a cold, only to have her push her hand away.

"I'm not sick. I just feel like something bad will happen." Sabine answered, walking over to the bed to sit down. Lilly sighed in relief and sat down beside Sabine on the soft bed.

"Honey, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Lilly kissed the top of Sabine's head. The sound of the door opening signalled that it was time for Lilly to get to work. Mrs. Catesby, a spritely seventy-five year old woman, took care of Sabine while Lilly was working, and hadn't ever commented on some of Sabine's...oddities, so Lilly never bothered mentioning them.

Mrs. Catesby entered the room, her arms full of groceries. "I brought you your groceries. You really should go shopping more often. I'm surprised you two haven't gone hungry yet." She muttered, going over to put them into the fridge.

"I'll be home tonight. Mind Mrs. Catesby." Lilly said, grabbing her gun and putting it into her holster.

"Yes Mummy." Sabine sighed loudly, watching Lilly go through the front door.

Lilly was met at the door to the station by Jones, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Lilly, you better go to your office. Now. You have a visitor." He whispered urgently, glancing to Lilly's office. Lilly furrowed her brow and cautiously entered her office, slowly shutting the door behind her. It was a sight she had hoped for for many years, and had also dreaded. There he sat, in front of the desk, his back to her. He didn't even turn his head to see who it was who had just come into the room. Lilly swallowed and sat down at her desk, her eyes lowered.

"Silus," Lilly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and idly looked through a few papers on her desk, "What are you doing here?"

"The church has discovered your whearabouts. It is not safe here anymore." Silus said quietly.

Lilly took a deep breath, mumbling, "I was afraid you would say that." She finally made herself look him in the eyes. He was exactly the same, and had no expression on his face. It was like he had never said goodbye to her. Lilly leaned back into her chair and pucked her lips in thought.

"You must leave as soon as possible. I can help you relocate." He said, looking around the office, like he had never been there before.

"I-I can't. I can't just leave everything. This is our life, I have a job here, I have a home, Sabine is happy. _I'm _happy." Lilly stood up and started to pace the room. How could he just come in there, after so many years, and uproot everything? Silus sat quietly in his chair, watching Lilly closely. "Isn't there someway we can protect her without having to leave? There has to be." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest.

"You would certainly have to fight if you stayed here. And although you are strong, you are no match for them." Silus cocked his head to the side, watching as Lilly rubbed the back of her neck. Lilly looked to Silus with raised brows. "You cannot fight them Lilly. Listen to me. When you took the child you surely knew what might have to do. Now it is that time. Sabine is young, she can re-adjust to things." Silus stood from his chair and walked over to Lily. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then left. Lilly opened up her hand to see a piece of paper with an address written on it in elegent cursive. Underneath the address it said "Meet me here at 9 o'clock."

Lilly scowled down at the tiny piece of paper and crumpled it in her fist.

**To be continued! I know this chapter is very, very boring, but please bear with me! And remember, the more reviews the sooner the chapter.**


End file.
